A Hero's Sacrifice
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: My version of the funeral scene in the Sacrifice ending KallianXLeliana love.


Author's note: This is a darker Dragon Age fic. It is not a happy story. I like writing more somber, angsty fics. This came about because of my wish that Bioware had added more content to the ending scene for Sacrifice. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or its incredibly awesome characters. No Kallians were harmed in the making o this fic.

KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~

A solemnity permeated the still air, broken only by the echoing of chainmail and boots. Besides the clanking of armor and weapons, silence covered the oppressive air like a shroud. Hundreds upon hundreds of still figures in varying array of clothing stood somberly around, eyes glued to the center of the area, where four men were carrying a litter upon which lay the famed Hero of Ferelden. Three of her companions, Sten, Zevran and Oghren, accompanied by her father, Cyron, carried the still body of the heroic elf down the long embroidered carpet that was lain out for Kallian's benefit. The pallbearers stared forward, jaws clenched. Their determined eyes were glistening with tears they absolutely refused to let fall until the lifeless elf was lain down properly. So it was the the inhabitants of Ferelden watched the funeral procession of the woman who they owed their lives to march forward.

At the end of the carpet stood the newly appointed King Alistair, flanked by his fiancée Queen Anora. The two, once unwilling to be joined together, had slowly fallen for one another, both impressed by the other's attributes. Alistair, the earliest of the Hero's companions, stood tall and unwavering at his spot. As the litter got closer, the former Warden reflected on his relationship with the deceased. He remembered seeing her for the first time, having only heard about the lithe elf from Duncan in snippets. Admittedly, he was not suitably impressed with her when he first laid eyes upon her. It was not because of her lineage; nay, her small stature just did not strike him as befitting a Grey Warden. However, when he started talking with her, he thought that perhaps she would prove him wrong. Kallian Tabris was an intelligent creature, especially considering the world she had come from. She also possessed a sharp tongue, her wit far surpassing his own. She carried herself confidently, a mischievous glint ever present in her eyes.

Alistair had been a little more confident in Ser Jory and Daveth, due to Jory being an accomplished knight and Daveth, though being of questionable roots, had proven to be both clever and strong of arm. But when he had accompanied the three would be Wardens, he was forced to reevaluate his hasty appraisals. Though Jory and Daveth were adept and skilled, they were not nearly as impressive as Kallian. Kallian had shown compassion when she help bandage the wounded soldier up and sent him back to their camp at Ostagar, and was surprisingly unaffected by the massive amounts of gore and destruction that littered the glade in the forest. When they finally came upon Darkspawn, she did not flinch or babble in terror like many he had seen do. Instead, she had set her jaw and rushed forward, throwing herself into the battle with gusto. She swung her sword in mighty arcs, delivering vicious blows to all in her vicinity. He had chanced glances upon her while fighting himself, awe shining like a beacon through his eyes. Watching her dance gracefully around the creatures, slicing into them with ease and discomfort no where near her person, he knew she had proven him wrong. He did not know it at the time, but in watching Kallian do the dance of death, he had a gut feeling that Kallian would end up being one of the greatest Wardens that had ever walked on Ferelden's shores.

And she had. The brave little elf had shown him time and time again of her strength. She was the perfect Warden; compassionate, strong, smart, and skilled in the ways of battle. Far more skilled than anyone had thought an Alienage elf could be capable of. In time, she had opened up to him and there ever growing number of companions, particularly Leliana, the young Chantry sister who they had come across in Lothering. Indeed, all the companions had gotten close by the end, turning into a warped family, regardless of past feelings. Hell, even Morrigan had admitted to Kallian she thought of her as a friend! That's what made this so hard. Everyone had looked up to Kallian, admired her and thought of her as a leader. But she was so much more than that. She was a sister to him, much more so than Goldanna. When he had seen Kallian rush towards the archdemon, yelling out her battle cry and plunging the sword into the archdemon, he had felt like his world was crashing down. A golden light had surrounded Kallian, making her look like an angel. Her face, though pained, had a soft look. She had looked towards him, or more importantly at Leliana, whom he had grabbed in a light arm hold to keep her from chasing after Kallian. The elf had mouthed an 'I love you' one final time to the bard, until the light eclipsed her form, blinding everyone in its splendor.

~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~

When it was okay to open their eyes, everyone had seen the archdemon, lying dead on its side. Beside the behemoth, Kallian's broken body lay, silently still and eyes closed peacefully in her eternal slumber. Alistair, already grieving, had let go of Leliana, watching her as she ran screaming to her fallen lover's side. Once there, she collapsed beside the lifeless form, broken sobs forcing themselves out of her mouth. She had lain her head against Tabris's chest, listening intently for a heartbeat but knowing that there was none to be found. Watching the devastated bard had cracked Alistair, driving him to tears as well. The other companions came running up, only to be halted by the look an Alistair's face and the bard-turned-Chantry sister, wailing mournfully beside an unmoving lump beside the dragon. Unaware of the sacrifice the Wardens had known of, seeing the two companions mourning had given them all the answer they needed. Wynne's eyes had filled with tears, her shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs. Zevran, normally jovial, had bowed his head, hiding his torn expression. Sten had saluted the still body from where he stood. Oghren had noisily sniffed, trying valiantly to stem the flow of tears that ran unchecked down his cheeks. Shale stood, head bowed. And her faithful Mabari Hunter had joined Leliana, whimpering sadly and laying his head down beside his masters.

The victory had been monumentous, but the toll had been heavy. Many had died including Kallian, and they had already been put to rest in a mass funeral. Now, Kallian was to be the last. _Tis also the hardest_, Alistair thought to himself. The rest of the broken little group that was not carrying their downed friend was standing close to the end spot. He looked around them, finally landing upon Leliana. The bard looked as beautiful as ever, but her natural beauty was tampered by the permanent sadness that wafted off her form. Her normally poised shoulders were hunched in despair, blue eyes eclipsed in a sorrow so great as to be drowning. Tears tracks already marred her face, fresh ones clinging to her eyelashes like a lifeline. Alistair felt a deep sorrow looking at his friend. Leliana and Kallian had grown inseparable in their time together. Friendship had turned to love before his eyes. Kallian had even talked about the future with her, timidly asking Leliana if she would stay with her in Denerim for awhile before traveling abroad, possibly to Orlais. Leliana had, of course, been thrilled at her love's thoughtful ruminations. They had come so far in the journey they had undergone, Leliana getting over her poisonous ex lover Marjolaine and Kallian finally letting go of the crushing guilt she had felt over her role in Shianni's violation. Seeing the two together, happy and so very much in love, had shown Alistair how strong love could truly be.

Alistair straightened his posture, having slumped somewhat during his recollections. The four pallbearers had finally reached the center slab, gently placing the litter with the hero on top of it. Then, with respectful bows, the men parted and went off to stand with the other watchers. Alistair cleared his throat, readying himself for what he believed to be the most important speech of his life. " Friends, my fellow Fereldens; we are here today to pay our utmost respects to an elf, a woman who despite growing up in less than desirable lodgings, went on and saved all of us. We are standing here today thanks to her, I am here because of her. She gave her life to give yours back, allowing us a chance while she herself lost hers."

He cleared his throat, pushing back the tightness. "Kallian Tabris was a true gift. Andraste herself had to have had a hand in making her. As some of you may not be aware, Kallian was born in the Alienage. As an elf, she was treated horribly by others, people who thought they were better than her. The Alienage itself was an atrocity; I myself have seen the horrors that have happened behind the closed gates. But, despite everything, she defied what others expected of her and went out in search of her destiny." Alistair walked forward a few paces, eyes boring into each and every eye. "When she and I first met, I too was a little biased. I believed that she could not be as good as me, for she was smaller. I was wrong. She was the only Warden to survive her joining, and the only one who survived Ostagar alongside myself. Even when I myself was losing hope, she pushed me forward.

She had the most remarkable inner strength I have ever seen. She was like a fortress; impenetrable and solid. But she contained such kindness, such caring. She ventured from the main quest quite often; anytime somebody needed something done, she did it without question. She was known to even find wayward dogs for children!" A few laughs were heard around the watching mass at his words. It was so very Kallian. "On our journeys, we faced some of the worst horrors you can think of. Abominations, reanimated corpses, demons…we saw it all. And yet there stood Kallian, unmovable as a mountain. She was an amazing leader, far better than I could have ever hoped to be. She held our group together, turning us from a ragtag, motley bunch into a cohesive unit…a family." He heard muffled crying from around him, some coming from the very people he was referring to. He had to struggle to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, images of the little elf flashing through his mind. He mustered up his courage to finish the speech.

"Tabris has taught me a lot in the months we shared together. When we started out, I hadn't a serious bone in my body. I did not want to have any roles of which responsibility must be taken, and I was not confident in leading a group. But, after watching her and seeing what she accomplished, it molded me into the man standing before you. She taught me how to lead, how to fight like a true warrior…how to love." He glanced at Leliana, seeing her flinch at the last part of his sentence. He locked eyes with her. "She did everything a hundred percent. Whether it was fighting, cheering us all up, or even falling in love, she did not disappoint anybody. She lived life to the fullest, and defended her country with her very life. She, against all odds and even her own skepticism, became a true hero." He lifted his head up, voice growing stronger. "Her death was not in vain. Not only did she save us all, but I have reflected on many different things since then. I have decided to bring about some changes that are a long time in coming. First off, Arl Howe's lands are to be forfeit to the Grey Wardens to use as they see fit. Since Kallian is no longer with us, and I am now king, I will carefully look at Wardens that remain and appoint one to be named Warden Commander."

Alistair turned his gaze upon Shianni, who stood off by Zevran and Cyron. The red-headed cousin of Kallian's had swollen eyes, red from crying. But a spark still remained. "In light of recent events, and in seeing how horrible things in the Alienage are, I have decided to appoint an ambassador of sorts. This person will report to me all the going-ons at the Alienage, and also be a sort of peacekeeper to make sure nothing like this ever happens again." He caught Shianni's gaze, his voice ringing out strong. "I was to ask Cyron of this, and it was my intention to, but, with his heart heavy with sorrow at the loss of his daughter, has declined. However, I have found another choice, one who is just as suitable as he. Shianni, you were cousin to the great Hero. You share her blood, her vitality, her very spirit. I see you, and see her in every move you make. I cannot think of anymore more at home with this important task as you. Will you be ambassador of the elves?"

Shianni gaped at him, shock written all over her face. She worked her mouth a few times, swallowing, and tried stammering a reply. She cleared her throat finally, eyes hardening in determination. She looked so very like Kallian in this moment. "Losing my cousin has been a blow to the heart; she was the most important person in my life. Not a day will go by that I do not think of her and wish for things to have ended differently; however, she died doing what she wanted, what she has always been. She fought for what was right, and I wish to honor her memory in every way I can. So I will do as you say and become ambassador of the Alienage. I will right the wrongs that have been done to my people, and follow my cousin's example." Cheers rang out at her emotional speech, and Alistair had to force back the tears that burned behind his eyes. He had to be strong, be a king.

"I also wish for equal treatment of all elves in Ferelden. An elf saved us, and I will not stand for cruelty to be lain upon her people. And I will NOT tolerate an slavery in my country. Elves are not property, and if anyone is found to be connected in the slave trade, I will personally fall upon you with all the justice and wrath of the Maker." He took a fortifying breath, closing his eyes briefly. He continued in a somewhat strangled voice. "Now, it is time to pay our last respects to our Hero. She is to be taken to Weisshaupt, where she will be laid to rest given the full ceremonial rights of a Grey Warden. If you would, say your goodbyes, before she is sent on her way."

One by one, the people of Ferelden moved forward, paying their heartfelt respects to the brave elf who had given so freely to them. Tears were shed, cries were sung, praises were spoken. Leliana was the last to the body. Alistair had haltingly informed her that she could not accompany her lover to the Warden's base. It was only for Grey Wardens. She had reluctantly agreed at his urging, knowing if there was anything he could do that he would do so in a heartbeat. She had slowly walked up to her elf, blue eyes once alight with joy now dull and haunted. She looked down into Kallian's peaceful face, gently lifting her hand and stroking the still face below her. She continued her tender ministrations, and then started up a song. The low, mournful tones escaping from her lips moved even the hardest heart to sobs. She sang of love and of happiness amidst a cruel world, death and destruction littered throughout. She sang of Kallian being the moon and her the stars, of a love so blindingly pure that Alistair's heart ached at the raw emotion in her voice. The melody turned nostalgic and sad, of burning pain and heartache when her lover was dead and still. Her song went on for a long time, echoing around the place even after it was empty. Her pain would be said to be imprinted there for years to come, some even saying they heard what sounded like the bard singing the song, waiting for her long dead lover to reunite with her.

~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~

Epilogue

Kallian was buried at Weisshaupt, joining the other three Wardens who paid the ultimate sacrifice. Her tale of heroism and unselfishness was told for years to come, influencing the Champion of Kirkwall and the other Wardens who followed.

Zevran, despite previous murmurings of a desire to go back to Antiva after the battle, stayed alongside Alistair has his personal bodyguard, even though most bodyguards were not expert thieves with a penchant for promiscuity and dagger throwing. He did eventually settle down, surprisingly with Shianni. The two shared a nice house with three doting children. He never did forget Kallian, or her charity in allowing him a second chance.

Shianni became the ambassador to the Alienage elves. She took to her task with gusto, setting up schools and new homes for the elves. There were some rocky times, but she met every challenge head on. Prosperity and peace settled in the Alienage, and she was finally happy. Her violation at the hands of Bann Vaughan no longer haunted her dreams. She had a home, a loving husband and three adorable kids. Life was good, and she imagined that her cousin would be very proud.

Shale and Wynne set off to learn more about Shale and her past, possibly reversing her Golem condition. Nobody saw them again, but some say they saw a stout dwarven woman running around, whacking pigeons with a broom while an elderly lady in mage robes followed behind her, head shaking exasperatedly.

Cyron became village Elder in the wake of Kallian's death. He had not wanted it, but believed that it was his duty in his daughter's memory. He was a phenomenal leader, but his daughter's death plagued him for years to come/

Oghren married Felsi, finally finding a woman who genuinely loved him. He moved on from Branka, living quite happily with his new bride. When his wife gave birth to Oghren's son, the strong dwarf openly wept at him, naming the boy Kale after the elf who had given him back a life. Kale later became one of the best dwarven warriors to grace Orzammar, becoming the king in later years.

Sten finally returned to his homeland after Kallian's funeral. When he reported to the Arishok, he asked if there were any fighters of worth in Ferelden. Sten told him that he had met a remarkable elf who had gained his respect and the title of a Qunari. The Arishok was impressed.

Morrigan, true to her warning, left Ferelden and was never heard from again. Whisperings of a gorgeous, golden-eyed woman had surfaced, telling of the woman being in and around the courts in Orlais, but it was never looked in on. However, a mysterious crow was seen at Kallian's funeral. The crow left shortly after; Alistair had remembered it because of its unusual gold eyes…

Hunter, the Hero's faithful Mabari, was taken in by Alistair at Leliana's request. He lived as a faithful, ever present guard until his death, many moons later.

Alistair reigned as king for many, many years. He and his faithful wife Anora were very popular; there dual reign was known as the Era of Prosperity. He was gifted with five children; three strapping boys and three lovely daughters. His decrees and rules bettered the treatment of elves everywhere, and made slavery decline steadily. He erected a statue of the Hero of Ferelden in the Denerim marketplace, as well as putting one at Weisshaupt. He also buried his half-brother, Cailan, in a proper ritual. Cailan's armor and Duncan's sword and dagger were placed in Weisshaupt, placed on display. He did eventually travel to Duncan's homeland, wishing with all his heart that Kallian was with him.

Leliana was never the same after her lover's death. She left shortly after the funeral ceremony, leaving only a goodbye note and a request for Alistair to watch over Hunter. She traveled abroad for several years, visiting Antiva, Anderfels, and even Orlais. She never stayed in one place for very long, and she never took another lover. She visited various inns, singing songs of the Hero of Ferelden; she was renowned for her ballads. After years of travel, she finally made her way back to Ferelden, were she ended up at Weisshaupt. Using her bard skills, she snuck in and saw Kallian's resting place for the first time. She lay beside the stone coffin, a peace washing over her as she closed her eyes. Leliana was found the next morning, one hand resting on the tomb with a peaceful expression on her face and a smile. She had finally gone to meet her lover again.

~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~KXL~


End file.
